


不做掙扎

by InTheEnd07



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 加洛古雷 BE預警 普羅米亞only無料
Relationships: Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos, Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 2





	不做掙扎

**Author's Note:**

> 建議配人質這首歌一起聽  
> 背景是沒寫清楚的黑道AU

加洛不能明白為何原先對著他溫柔微笑的戀人會變成這樣，現在正被槍指著的他似乎才終於明白自己是被綁架了。

槍口對準著他的額頭，烏漆麻黑的管道加洛恍惚的將它類比成自己和古雷的未來，他知道今天不是自己死，未來就是古雷在他面前死去。

加洛真的好希望這世界上有時間旅行這麼一回事，說不定他們就不會變成現在的模樣，說不定兩個人能夠單純的相遇相知相惜然後相愛。

「眼睛閉上。」

古雷冷漠的用槍口抵了下加洛的額頭，命令不知道從哪冒出來的手下將加洛的手腳綁起來。

看著自作主張的在加洛手上加上凍結彈的手下，古雷一句話都沒有說，抿緊嘴巴戒備的看向加洛。

加洛一直睜著眼看他，那藍色的眼眸一如既往的清澈，沒有半點因為被背叛而產生的憤怒情緒，就是向往常一樣凝視著古雷。

「叫你把眼睛閉上是聽不懂嗎？」

心中莫名的升起一把無名火，古雷狠狠的踹向加洛的腹部，手腳被綁起來無處閃躲的加洛痛的倒在地上。

但就算如此他的眼睛依然直視著古雷站立的方向。

「閉上！！！」

古雷扯起加洛的領口狠狠的朝他臉上甩了一巴掌，被打的偏過頭去的加洛嘴角滲出了血絲，卻又慢慢的將頭轉回，依舊望著古雷那雙紅眸。

古雷他真的不能明白眼前的這個白痴為什麼就是聽不懂人話，正當他打算放下加洛命令手下將他丟進滿是食人魚的河域裡時，加洛的嘴巴囁嚅了幾句。

聽不懂他在說些什麼的古雷放下他的領口，加洛跪坐回甲板上，接收到古雷吩咐的部下們正拿著木板過來，準備要把加洛固定在木板上再丟進河裡。

此時趁著古雷轉身看向背後的景色，加洛猛的朝古雷所在的方向一撲。感受到背後異樣，古雷反射性的掏出剛放回腰部的手槍，對準衝過來的人的胸口開了一槍。

像是慢動作一樣，古雷親眼看著子彈射入加洛的胸膛，然後穿過他的胸膛濺出血花，到最後頹然倒地。

腦內像是有群蜂嗡鳴似的，古雷突然不知道該怎麼辦，手上握著自己最愛用的手槍跪倒在地上，手顫巍巍的摸向那因為被子彈貫穿而形成的孔洞。

「你可以走了，」加洛緩慢的說「不用怕會有人跟著你。」

從上船那一刻起，噢不，是打從他們第一次見面起，就一直看向他、不曾改變視線的藍色眼眸慢慢的變渾濁。

「你自由了。」

終於，連最後一束光都消失了。

眼眶突然濕了起來，古雷原先以為他並不會因為一個出逃計畫中的棋子哭泣，他的確也沒因為一個棋子哭泣。

更準確的說，是直到那道光芒消失之後，古雷才明白加洛並不只是自己計畫中必定被犧牲的角色而已。

里歐和艾娜等人上船之後只看見古雷一個人呆坐在加洛那已經冰冷的軀體前，那些被招攬來當手下的亡命之徒們全都被古雷開槍射死，屍體遍佈在甲板上頭。

在里歐靠上前準備幫加洛蓋上白布時，古雷沒頭沒腦的說了句「如果不曾見過面就好了。」

/

站在充滿夕陽餘輝的書房裡的里歐望向對面站著的人低聲說到「當初的威脅全都解除了，你可以離開了。」

「不是你死就是他死，他早就算好了。」在面前的人轉身要走出房門前里歐又開口說到「只是他一直覺得你不會行動，他能夠好好的保護住你和他自己。」

「但是誰都沒能想到。」

里歐看著闔上的木門，坐回旋轉椅上看著各式資料深深的歎了口氣。

「這世間上最痛苦的果真還是得到以後又失去。」

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然想要把黑道的部分說清楚，但是因為太忙來不及。（土下座
> 
> 前因後果大家可以自行想像，這邊就不說太多了，靠著想像力估計會比我寫出來的還要精彩。


End file.
